The book Of Flaming Pages
by Alice Shade
Summary: Dale had found a book... And read it... And...


_All Rescue Rangers characters belong to Disney._

_The idea of happening belongs to Max Frei ("Talkative deadman" book)_

_I make no profit of it, and claim this to be fanfiction (maybe crossover), and in no way original work._

_Note: The happenings, described here, follow "Goofing On The Side", loosely. The main highlight here will be the fact, that Dale is dating Tammy in this story. (It's barely used here, however.)_

_

* * *

_Dale knocked in the door of Gadget's workshop. Upon getting no reply, he cautiously peeked in. There was seemingly none in Gadget's workshop, but Dale wasn't so certain. But quick look-around presuaded him, that there was noone in the room. 

He was about to leave room, when he noticed thin red book on Gadget's table. With a measure of surprise, he took it in his paws - Gadget never had books so thin. Her books were thicker then Dale's fist. To his delight, it was comic book. It was named "Book of flaming pages". Dale figured, that it was one of rare fantasy comic books. Eagerly, he sat down on the stool, and started to read...

* * *

Dale woke up and for a few seconds, was looking around. He was in the bedroom they shared with Chip. The sun in the window was quite high, so he figured, that he better to get up, before Chip'll drag him out by his toes. 

Dale entered living room, stretching, and yawning. He wasn't expecting anything out of ordinary, and when he noticed Rangers in the conversation pit, his first idea was that there is new big case they need to deal with. When he got closer, he noticed, that faces were unusually sober and serious.

"Morning, guys. What's up?" - he asked.

Tammy shrugged, and replied "Is you're meaning ruble inflation, then sorry, we don't know."

Dale shook his head.

- Come on, guys, tell me. What made you so serious?

Gadget shook her head "Dale, world isn't always fun and joy. We have very serious matter to attend to."

Dale sat down, and frowned, something he wasn't doing that often. But the situation deserved it.

- What is happening?

Chip said, quite emotionlessly "Gadget, can you explain him? I'm not sure I know how to."

Gadget nodded "Sure, Chip."

Dale continued to frown, as Gadget launched into explanation, mainly because he expected a long and incoherent babble.

- Ok, Dale, listen. The Empty Heart is about to start blooming, right here. And this is quite dangerous. I don't think you know anything abour Empty Heart, so here is an outline. Empty Heart is a magical flower. It can start blooming anywhere, but it happens very rare - about once in millenia. Once it blooms, every furry in vicinity will be attracted to it - and will fight others, until only one remains, who will fill the Empty Heart with own blood. As you might understand, the battle will be horrific, and it must be prevented somehow. What's even worse, we have no way to prevent it from blooming. It already bloomed on the Darkside.

Dale nodded.

- This is the biggest case we ever had.

Gadget shrugged "You don't even understand, how big it is, Dale. We will start fighting among ourselves too, as soon as the call of Empty Heart will overpower our will."

Tammy suddenly stood up.

- I'm resigning from Rescue Rangers. I'm sorry, guys, but I don't want to be fighting any of you.

She threw a quick glance on Dale, and hurried out of the door. Noone made a move to stop her, except Dale. But when he stood up, Gadget's paw landed on his shoulder.

- Let her go, Dale.

- But...!

- I said, let her go. Or do you want to force her to stay?

Dale slumped back on the futon, then looked on Gadget, when sudden idea struck him. But Gadget looked back, and Dale could feel "Don't even think about it!", passed from Gadget to Dale. Chip stood up, and said "We've got to get ready for this. Come on, Monty, Zipper."

_-page burned-_

Dale tried to stand up again, but Gadget said "Not you, Dale. I've got to talk to you."

Dale watched in surprise, as guys piled in RangerWing, and flew away. Gadget came close to him, and said "Let's go to my workshop, Dale."

Dale got up, and followed Gadget. It seemed that today, he was going to beat his personal record for continuous frowning. They came into workshop, and Gadget closed the door, and went to her safe. Dale looked on it with growing worry - Gadget kept very dangerous things in her safe. While he worried, Gadget turned around, holding wide circular rubber bands.

"Give me your paws, Dale." - she said. When Dale oblidged, she put bands on his wrists.

"What's that for?" - asked Dale.

"So you could wear those." - replied Gadget, turning to her safe again, and turning back with a box. Dale stared on the box - he knew it. It was the box, where Sparky kept his charge bracelets.

"What does that means? Where's Sparky?" - he asked.

- Sparky? I'd estimate, that he already had reached the border of New York state.

- What? Why?

- Do you really think it would be fair of him to stay? He could electrocute his way to Empty Heart even without those bracelets.

- What do I need them for?

- To give you an edge, in case of a fight. And I am sure, that fight is waiting. Then again, nobody forces you to incinerate somebody. You can paralyse with those as well, remember?

Dale wasn't very thrilled about those.

- Gadget, how are we going to save all those citisens?

- Oh, that's not really a big trouble. There's this easy spell - Moffarun lullaby. It's quite tiring to cast, but when done, it puts everything in two miles around you in deep sleep.

- But what about us?

- Don't worry, we'll figure out something.

As much as Dale was worried by this, he had to accept that, for now. But he had better idea. After all, if his girlfriend left, why couldn't he?

* * *

Distant buzzing told Dale about approaching RangerWing. As soon as it landed, and guys disembarked, Dale asked Chip to talk to him. 

"Chip, I want to retire too." - he said.

Chip shrugged "Talk to Gadget. While all this ordeal goes on, she's one in command. I have nary an idea, what to do."

As it could be predicted, Gadget refused to dismiss Dale.

- No, Dale. Your retirement is the one I won't accept, no matter what.

- But why?

- Because I need you here, to help me out with all this. Chip is too well rooted in this world to be of any help to me. As for Zipper and Monty, their priorities lie elsewhere... And they all aren't skilled in True Magic anyway.

- But, if they won't help us, why do they have to stay here?

Gadget chuckled.

- I'd like to see you persuade them to leave.

* * *

_-another page burned-_

* * *

Of course, Gadget was right. Chip refuzed to even acknowledge the possibility of getting away. 

"It's my duty to stay!" - he said.

- Chip, you'll die.

- Dale, why don't you mind your own business?

Dale wasn't giving up so easily. He knew a small magic trick Sparky taught him one time - it allowed to make anything small enough to be consealed in paw. One quick motion, and Dale could release Chip somewhere far off enough so he won't be in danger. Motion went without troubles, but then a strong pain pierced his hand. He shook it, and Chip resumed his normal size.

- Dale, I'll let you get away with it, just once, because we're childhood friends. But try that again, and I'll make something nasty. I know some tricks, too. I can understand your desire to grab the power of Empty Heart to yourself, but you're not going to get it for free - you'll have to fight, like others. Oh, and don't try the same with Monty or Zipper. They have some tricks up their sleeves too.

Dale was left speechless. What power? Luckily, Gadget was nearby, so he could ask for explanation.

- Power of Empty Heart? Well, there's a legend, Dale. It says that whoever will fill the Empty Heart with his or hers blood, will be given power immesurable, a godhood.

- And you're intending to get that power?

- Bingo, Dale!

Now everything was much clearer. And Dale wanted nothing to do with this.

- Wait, Gadget. Maybe Foxglove can help us?

- Who?

- You know, Foxglove. She started you on magic.

- You're messing up something. I never knew any Foxglove. I started to learn magic, when I was going through Winifred's papers.

- What?

Dale had no idea, what to do... Then, he got sudden idea.

'I can destroy Empty Heart on the Darkside!' - he thought. He didn't wanted to waste any second, besides, he was getting very bad feeling about Gadget, so he made a heroic mental effort - and he succeeded. Despite his knowledge, that entering Darkside was done best from some underground room, he slipped out of reality right where he was - from Gadget's workshop.

Darkside was as beautiful as ever - with it's worrying, predatory, haunting beauty. Dale looked around, trying to understand, what to do next... And to his surprise, saw Gadget standing in front of him.

_-yet one more page burned-_

"Did you really thought I'd let you out of my paws?" - she asked, and her voice tingled, like a bell.

- Why are you doing all this? Is Empty Heart worth it?

- Of course, Dale. Don't worry, you'll survive it anyhow.

- But why couldn't we make our friends to go to safety?

Gadget laughed.

- Dale, it's time for you to grow up from your childish affections. Do you really think you need them? In reality, you need noone. Sometimes, you have to grow up. So I'll let you to get rid of them, so you could get the feel of it.

- But why?

- Because. Do you really think, that I could get Empty Heart just like that? If that was as easy, we'd already had a whole pantheon of gods. Empty Heart requires a battle. Only after it, one can take it.

- But why I have to fight Rangers?

- Because, battle must be worth mentioning. And I figured, that if you'll get rid of Rescue Rangers, it would be enough for me to take Empty Heart. And you'll benefit from it too - you'd lose this infantile desire to be loved by everybody. Relax, I'm not going to make you all alone right off the bat - I'm not making you to fight Tammy, do I?

- Still, are you going to fight me to get Empty Heart?

- No, silly. You are me. I made you from my dreams.

- WHAT?

- I thought you up. I created you, and constructed you. Look on your paws. See, how perfect wrist is? It took me half a year to perfect only that. You're my creation - thus I don't need to fight you.

Dale didn't wanted to hear this. He tried to fling a lightning in Gadget. She easily dodged, waved her paws, and bracelets on his wrists flashed, and vanished. Her laughter filled his ears again.

- Golly, Dale, do you really think you can hurt me with something I invented?

Energy spent, Dale slumped down on the ground.

- Well, Gadget... What can I say. You created me... And I really hope your next creation will be more successful. As for me - let it all burn in azure flames!

'How did you knew, that azure flame is the most dangerous thing on Darkside?' - Dale wasn't sure, was it Gadget's question or thought he heard, as she vanished in a bright ultramarine flame. Flame danced all over the magical world around him, searing and incinerating it - and there was darkness behind. Dale blinked. Gadget thought in her last moment, that he was ready all the time, and had a secret weapon in his sleeve - but it was just dumb luck and weird wording he read once...

_-three pages burned-_

Dale staggered forward, down the snowy road. Nothing left, except for ashes. He trembled, as wind blew by. He heard words in his ear...

**What does wind sings of,  
****In my empty heart?  
****Of infernal flame it sings,  
****In my empty heart.**

Dale stumbled, and fell on one knee. Tears fell by his cheeks. All the magic was gone, disappeared forever, burned down in Azure Flame, and he had nothing. Nothing more. Wind whistled in his ears, as he sat down on the road.

**What does wind sings of,  
****In my empty heart?  
****Of eternal ice it sings,  
****In my empty heart.**

There wasn't anything more for Dale...

"Dale, where did you get this disguisting thing?" - somebody asked. Dale had no energy to answer. Something flew in focus, and turned out to be Sparky.

"Where did you get this disguisting thing?" - he asked again.

Dale looked around. He was in Gadget's workshop, sun was shining brightly in the window, and Gadget herself was standing by the table, looking curiously on the book.

"You're alive?" - Dale croaked.

Sparky shrugged "Well, I presume so. At least that's what I thought this morning."

Dale signed, as he saw Sparky's bracelets firmly circling his paws again.

"What happened?" - he asked.

"It was all a dream, Dale. I don't know, what had you read about, but the last real thing I can be sure of what happened to you really, would be the breakfast this morning, when you upset a saltshaker, and Chip poured tea in the sugarpot." - said Gadget, shutting the book, and hiding it in her safe.

- Uh... Gadget, are you sure? You're not waiting for Empty Heart to bloom, are you? What about Azure Flame?

- Oh, I think I understood. You've been fed a mish-mash of old legends.

- So, you're not?

- Of course, no. Even if the legend about Empty Heart is true, I'm not going to fight for a chance to lose my blood to some plant. Did I ever told you, that I'm very picky? If I can't do what I want with my own force, then I'm a fool.

- What about an Azure Flame?

- Oh, that... Well, the legend says, that it can incinerate any reality in a matter of seconds. On other hand, noone was powerful enough to make it burn yet.

Dale let out a powerful relieved sign. Gadget looked him over, and smiled to Sparky.

- See? He's allright. No insanity smell, or any desire to off himself.

Sparky nodded.

* * *

It was late night, and Rangers were in the middle of impromptu 'get well' party, thrown for Dale. Latter was enjoying it as well, as he could, but something held him back. Tammy plopped next to him on the futon, and asked in whisper "Dale, you're OK?" 

- I'm fine, love.

But he wasn't looking too happy. Party was over in a few, and all of them retired to their rooms. Dale slept fitfully, which only happened to him, when he watched horror movies all night. Well, he did saw horror movie with himself in main role...

Next morning, he staggered in the main room. There was only Gadget, which whistled, when she saw his look.

- Dale, you look like you barely slept.

Dale shrugged "Well..."

- What's troubling you?

- It's that book... I can't shake the feeling it was in reality.

Gadget hummed.

- Well, you'll have to deal with it on your own... However, come on. Let's take a trip.

Dale followed Gadget, as she went to hangar.

"Where are we going, Gadget?" - he asked.

- To the Institute of Magic, namely, to their high-magic items vault.

- What for?

- So you could see the book, and understand, that it's finally over.

- Oh... Are you sure?

Gadget jumped in the RangerWing, and fired up the engine.

"I'm positive, it will help you." - she replied. Dale shrugged, and climbed in, too.

They were flying for a few minutes, when Dale asked "Gadget? What was this book for?"

Gadget signed.

- It's one of the Books of Flaming Pages. Very rare thing, an inheritance from the golden age of magic. They were made by lord Arinchi Valleroch, as the containment for his poems. Each book had one poem.

- But how could he write about us?

Gadget laughed.

- Dale, he didn't wrote about somebody in particular. In fact, all that he wrote was poem itself. The book decides itself, what story to tell.

- But why the story was so...

- Ghastly? Well, lord Valleroch was of very high opinion of himself, as a poet. He deemed, that anybody willing to read his poem must be willing to pay with his life, for this. So, anybody, who read the book of Flaming Pages till the end, died, after reading about own death. But right before death, reader would read the poem - a sort of gift from lord Valleroch to reader.

- Gadget, one more question. In the book, I asked you about Foxglove, and you said you never knew her. But all of my other friends were present...

- Well, Dale... Foxglove is powerful enough sorceress not to be present in anybody's visions.

- What about you?

- I never cared about it. After all, sometimes I need to be present in somebody's visions.

Dale wasn't in the mood to ask more - a notion of narrowly escaping death wasn't very pleasant to him.

* * *

Soon, they were in the place. Dale followed Gadget, as they went down, then up, into a tall tower. Dale managed to get tired, before they reached the top of it. The whole institute was masked inbetween minigolf course, but word mini wasn't directive here - so the tower was as high as average tree, but instead of scaling it, he had to climb a long circle ladder. 

At the top, Gadget opened the door, and led Dale into a room, filled with cases. They went to one case, and Dale saw his book there. Gadget opened the case, took book, and opened it. Dale saw the burned remains of a few pages, and last one, only slightly seared.

"Did you destroyed it?" - he asked, and was surprised himself at the gleeful sound of his voice.

- What for? It's safe here. No magic can be done in this room.

- But what happened to pages?

- They burned, as you read them. Lord Valleroch deemed that each book will have only one reader...

* * *

Eventually, Dale reclaimed part of his good mood. But he was still under the impression of it, and it was visible. The closure happened later, when he visited Sparky one day. 

It was Sunday, and Sparky was at home. They were talking, and drinking tea, when the talk turned to the book, which caused so much trouble in Dale's life.

"I've never been more frightened, when listening to those two verses." - he confessed.

Sparky shook his head "There were three verces."

- Boy, am I glad, that you stopped me before I read third one...

- Well, I copied those verces, when Gadget got book to institute.

Dale did a spit-take.

- You.. WHAT?

- Relax, Dale, it's safe. After all, why can't we enjoy lord Valleroch's poetry without dieing for it?

- But-but-but... Isn't it dangerous?

- Not really. It's like trying to plug TV in the radio outlet - no effect. Do you want to know, how the poem ends?

Dale took a sip of his tea, then nodded.

- Yes. Maybe I'll finally put a dot in the end of this adventure.

Sparky read - "

**What does wind sings of,  
****In my empty heart?  
****Of infernal flame it sings,  
****In my empty heart.**

**What does wind sings of,  
****In my empty heart?  
****Of eternal ice it sings,  
****In my empty heart.**

**What does wind sings of,  
****In my empty heart?  
****Of fire and ice together,  
****In my empty heart.**"

Dale slowly nodded "Fire and ice together... I should've expected that."


End file.
